<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When In Rome by redrosebouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834985">When In Rome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet'>redrosebouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosebouquet/pseuds/redrosebouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts on a dark street in the middle of Rome, and it ends up in a bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When In Rome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running through the streets of Rome with Misha was high up on Jensen’s list of favorite things.  The dark, cobbled streets, the soft glow of the street lights, the raucous laughter between them, it made Jensen feel light and bubbly, like he’s full of air.</p>
<p>They end up actually racing down a dark side street, giggling like a couple of teenagers, the only sounds their heavy footfalls and their laughter.</p>
<p>They had left the rest of the group outside of the hotel, Misha wanting to go on a “walk” and pulling Jensen along by the arm, not giving him a chance to consider it.  Not that he would have said no; he was always down for whatever Misha was.</p>
<p>They find a bubbling fountain near them as they come out of the side street (Misha having won their race, damn him) and Misha watches the current of the falling water, mesmerized by its movement.  Jensen was mesmerized by him, his ripped jeans, his loose t shirt, the way his hair was kinda wild.</p>
<p>Misha can, apparently, feel his eyes on him, because he looks over, grinning.</p>
<p>“What are you staring at?”</p>
<p>“You.  Rome suits you.”</p>
<p>Misha looks down at himself, plucking at his t shirt, teasing.</p>
<p>“Does it?  I think I look like a hot mess.”</p>
<p>“I was just gonna leave it at hot.”</p>
<p>Misha smiles, reaching for him, and Jensen is only too happy to bridge the gap, pressing into his body with practice and care.  Misha reaches up to pull on his hair lightly, bringing their mouths together.  Jensen sighs into his mouth, reveling in the feel of him, the slightly bitter twang of wine still on his tongue.  He slides his hands up his sides.  Jensen moves willingly when Misha pushes him gently backwards, not breaking the kiss.  Jensen’s back hits something cold and solid, and he realizes Misha has pushed him up against a light post.  Jensen’s not complaining as Misha presses their hips together, his tongue still sliding in and out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jensen whispers as Misha bites on his neck, “Mish, more please.”</p>
<p>Misha looks up at him, his eyes a little dark now.</p>
<p>“You want me to get you off in the middle of the street?  So dirty.”</p>
<p>Jensen sighs at his words, hooking his hands in the holes in his jeans to pull him even closer.  Misha laughs into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Desperation is a good look on you.”</p>
<p>Jensen hisses when Misha moves his hips a little, causing some of the perfect friction he’s been craving.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot like this, pressed up against a pole in the middle of the street, desperate to get off, not caring who hears you.”</p>
<p>Before Jensen can say anything, Misha’s tongue is in his mouth again, and Jensen rocks his hips involuntarily, trying to get more friction as they kiss.</p>
<p>Right as Jensen feels like they’re getting somewhere, with him using Misha’s thigh to rub himself, a porch light near them flicks on.  Without pausing, Misha grabs his hand and tears off down the street, laughing as Jensen tries to keep up with him.  They end up in a tiny alley, lost in the streets of Rome and lost in each other.</p>
<p>“You’re too loud,” Misha shoves him against the wall of an ancient building, “You’re gonna get us caught.”</p>
<p>Misha slides his hands across Jensen’s cock through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Or maybe you wanted to get caught,” Misha whispers, “You wanted someone to hear you, for everyone to know what a dirty whore you are.”</p>
<p>Misha kisses him again, letting Jensen’s hands roam all over him.  They were pressed together in one long line, both aching with the need for each other.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Misha pulls back.</p>
<p>“What?” Jensen immediately tries to keep kissing him, but Misha stops him with one hand on his heaving chest.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to the room.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Jensen whines, not wanting to lose the feel of Misha against him for one single second.</p>
<p>“Because I can’t fuck you out in the open, as much as I would like to.  Plus,” Misha straightens up, looking far more put together and relaxed than his outfit would suggest, “I’d like to see you naked.”</p>
<p>Jensen can’t say no to that.  He takes Misha’s hand and they run, still giggling, back to the hotel, reluctantly breaking away from each other in the lobby, just in case any eyes were on them.  Misha lets Jensen push him up against the wall of the elevator, kissing him deeply, trying to undo his belt buckle clumsily.  Misha takes his hands away from his belt, leaning up to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“Wait until we get upstairs, baby.”</p>
<p>The pet name sends a shiver through Jensen’s entire body and he fists a hand into Misha’s shirt, pulling him away from the wall and into him, kissing him with an open mouth.  When the elevator chimes and the door slides open, they back out into the hallway, not caring if they were seen.  Misha has to cover Jensen’s mouth with his hand as he grinds their hips together.</p>
<p>“As much as I would like for this whole place to hear you moan my name, you’ve gotta be quiet right now sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Jensen slides his hands up under Misha’s shirt, his nails running along the smooth skin of his ribcage.</p>
<p>Misha pulls them towards Jensen’s room, pulling out his hotel keycard from Jensen’s back pocket and sliding it in place and he mouths a line down Jensen’s neck, pressing him into the door.  Once inside the softly lit room, Misha wastes no time in sliding Jensen’s shirt off, before standing back to remove his own clothes.  Jensen hastens to follow suit, stripping off his layers and watching Misha’s eyes rake down his body.</p>
<p>“Look at how hard you are,” Misha coos, stepping forward to take his hard cock in his hand, “This all for me?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Jensen gasps, as Misha sucks a bruise onto his exposed collarbone.</p>
<p>Misha pushes him towards the bed, his lips still moving across every inch of skin he can reach.  They topple onto the bed gracelessly, Misha manhandling him into a better position so he can straddle his hips.</p>
<p>Jensen isn’t sure there’s anything better than when Misha has a hand wrapped around his throat.  The high of not being able to breathe, of Misha being the one controlling it, controlling everything from the air he breathed to the motion of the friction between their cocks was intoxicating beyond anything he had ever experienced.</p>
<p>“I would give anything to just fuck you in public,” Misha groans, arching his back at the friction and the feel of Jensen’s erratic pulse under his fingers, “Make sure the whole world knows that you’re mine and I’m yours.”</p>
<p>Jensen whimpers as Misha picks up the pace and tightens his hold on his neck.</p>
<p>“Those noises you make, fuck, you are such a slut for it, huh sweetheart?  You can make me come just thinking about you.”</p>
<p>“Mish,” he chokes out, eyes rolling back, it was all so much, “I’m gonna-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let me see it Jensen, I want you to come all over yourself.”</p>
<p>Jensen arches off the bed, coming hard as Misha continues to pump their cocks together chasing his own release as Jensen comes down from his.</p>
<p>“Come on honey,” Jensen encourages, “I want you to come all over me.”</p>
<p>That’s enough, Misha’s coming with a shout and nearly collapsing on top of him.  Jensen doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>Misha rolls off of him, spread out on the bed, breathing heavily, but before Jensen can move to clean the mess off his stomach, Misha is up and off to the bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth and a tender look on his face.</p>
<p>“You did so good, Jensen,” he presses a delicate kiss to the side of his mouth, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Jensen whispers back, pulling Misha’s face towards his to get a better angle on his mouth.  Misha hums gently, leaning into the gentle, languid kissing, only breaking away briefly to wring out the washcloth in the bathroom.  He joins Jensen under the covers, and they tangle together in all the right ways.</p>
<p>Jensen wakes up the next morning to a thoroughly bedheaded Misha stepping back into his jeans and t shirt from the night before.  He was absently scrolling through his phone and looked so fucking beautiful at that moment that Jensen couldn’t help but speak up.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Jensen lets disappointment color his voice just a little, hoping it might get Misha to come back to bed.</p>
<p>“Going to get us some breakfast,” Misha answers, glancing over at him with a fondness that makes Jensen’s heart constrict, “Can you live without me for twenty minutes?”</p>
<p>“Twenty?  Why?”</p>
<p>Misha gestures down at himself.</p>
<p>“You think I’m going down there to face everyone dressed like this?”</p>
<p>He did look pretty fucked, in the good way, but Jensen thought he knew of a way to get him to come back faster.  He throws the sheets back and exposes his still naked body to the open air, and to Misha.  It gets his attention.</p>
<p>“Come back faster so I can suck you off before we go downstairs.”</p>
<p>Misha is back to the bed in a flash, pinning Jensen’s arms above him and kissing him roughly.</p>
<p>“If you weren’t so very pretty you’d be in trouble for this, but I want that pretty mouth to make me come before we start the day,” Misha sits up, an idea forming in his eyes, “Get on your knees and don’t move until I come back.”</p>
<p>Jensen slides onto the ground immediately. </p>
<p>“Very good,” Misha kisses him again before heading out the door, letting it slam closed behind him.</p>
<p>Jensen tries to wait patiently, but the thought of Misha being seen by the others downstairs, looking well and truly fucked, in his clothes from the night before, only to come back upstairs to Jensen was making it difficult to keep his hands off himself.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have to wait long, however; Misha is opening the door within ten minutes, holding two plates of breakfast and a look of feral anticipation on his face.  He sets the plates carefully down on the nearest table, and walks purposefully to where Jensen was already waiting on his knees.</p>
<p>“Looks like you didn’t move at all, you are so good baby.”</p>
<p>Jensen reaches for Misha immediately, wanting to get his pants off as quickly as possible. Misha lets himself be pulled forward, lets Jensen yank down his ripped up jeans and his orange and black briefs, lets him lick a long stripe down his cock.  Jensen takes him down like he needs it to breathe, which, at this point, he kinda does.  Misha’s hands are in his hair, twisting his scalp in a painfully pleasurable way.</p>
<p>“God you suck cock better than anyone I’ve ever met, I swear you were a pornstar in a former life.”</p>
<p>Jensen looks up at him through his lashes and Misha tightens his hold on him, pushing into his mouth with a little more force.</p>
<p>“Fuck I love it when you look at me like that.  You’re going to taste me on your tongue all day.”</p>
<p>Jensen moans against him, letting Misha work him in all the ways he wanted.  He can feel him getting closer, so he does that thing, that thing he knows will always get Misha in the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck Jensen, <em>yes</em>,” Misha comes with a jolt in Jensen’s mouth, nearly toppling backward at the force of it, but Jensen holds him in place.  Once steady, Misha pulls Jensen up and wastes no time taking Jensen’s own cock in his hand, leaning to kiss him as he did so.</p>
<p>“You did so good for me, you deserve this,” Misha whispers, and Jensen leans into his shoulder, pressing his forehead to the warm muscle there, “I can’t ever get enough of you like this, you make me so hard, baby.  I can’t keep my hands off you.”</p>
<p>“Yes Mish, please-” Jensen says through gritted teeth, already close, just by Misha’s words and his cum still fresh on Jensen’s tongue.</p>
<p>“Come on baby, come for me, yeah?”</p>
<p>Jensen bites down on Misha’s shoulder, spilling into his hand, leaning his weight on Misha as he does so.</p>
<p>Misha laughs, using his clean hand to wipe the sweat off of Jensen’s face.</p>
<p>“Get dressed sweetheart, and eat your breakfast.  We’re going to be busy today, and,” he casts a glance back at him as he heads for the bathroom, hitching up his jeans, “I think you know how tonight’s going to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on Seb Roche's cursed JIB4 <a href="https://twitter.com/sebroche/status/333870337269846016?lang=en">tweet</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>